Knocked Up Naruto style
by Emily Brunette Fox 1994
Summary: Two friends go out for a normal night out but hat will come of it? SasuNaru. Mpreg. Please read and review


Discalimer; I do NOT own Naruto.

I just brought the first movie and it was awesome when this story came into mind. Please review at the end. I would like to know how you liked it and I will send thanks to everyone who reveiws. NO FLAMES. Or I'll abuse you. Okay that's a bit harsh. Maybe I won't do that.

What are you still reading this for? Read the story please.

* * *

Naruto lay asleep on his coach. Nothing much had happened today. Well there was the fact there was anonther mission to the village hidden in the waterfall. It killed his feet and that bastard Sasuke kept showing him up. But what was the worse thing to happen today was the fact that Sasuke had to carry him bridal style all the way home, making him look like a uke. The nerve Sasuke had. Just sweeping Naruto up in his big muscler arms, his toned chest. GAH! But truth be told Naruto liked it. He wouldn't say it though because

1) Sakura would beat him and

2) Sasuke would kill him

The book Make out Paridise (which he borrowed off Kakashi because he wanted to see what all the fuss was about) covered Naruto's snoring mouth, muffling the sounds. It was kind of strange though. Naruto had fallen asleep smiling and thinking of Sasuke. He would never do that. Not even if his life depended on it.

--Naruto's dream--

"Come here Naruto," Sasuke said as he sat on a bed covered in rose petals.

Naruto glomped, so loud you could hear it. He stumbled ove to the bed and stood in front of Sasuke. Sasuke smirked and pulled Naruto onto his lap. He smelled Naruto's blech blonde hair. "Lemon," he mumbled. "Well your hair is blonde. I like it."

Nauto blushed. "But I like you more," Sasuke stated. "Your creamy skin, your goofy smile all of you. Naruto."

"Ssuke stop this," Naruto whined trying to pull himself away from Sasuke, alas, Sasuke was to strong. "You're embrassing me."

Naruto lost his graud as he tried to pull away from Sasuke, and the taller and darker haired man ended up kiss the blonde's pink plump lips. To Naruto, risients was refutile and he joined in. The maons escaping from his lips as Sasuke licked them, pleading for entrance.

Sadly Naruto's dream was intruppeted by a knock on the door. Naruto stoot up from his coach yelling, "Damn it. Who is it?"

Naruto heard Sasuke voice answer, "It's me, Sasuke. Let me in."

Naruto got up, opened the door and let his secert love, enter his home. Sasuke sat on the coach moveing Make out Paridise out of his way. "How far along are you in this book?" he asked Naruto.

"Chapter four I think," Naruto answer sitting next to Sasuke. "It's pretty erotic."

"You got it from Kakshi what do you expect?"

Naruto giggled cutely, but stopped when Sasuke touched his sholder. "I want to take you out. I know it was your 18th birthday last week and I wasn't exactly nice to you so I want to make it up," Ssuke said.

"Okay," Naruto said. "Let me get changed and we'll get going."

"Great."

--At the Bar--

Since Naruto had never had alcholoh before he was pretty much drunk out of his brains. Ssuke on the other hand was half drunk. The song, " Life's what you make it," started playing so Naruto pulled Sasuke up onto the dance floor, with a bottle still in his hand. "Let's dance," he said.

Sasuke smirked. The pair started to dance, sometimes quite eroticly. After the song the two stared at each other and al of a sudden... KISSED. "Want to come back to mine?" Ssuke asked.

Naruto just nodded.

--Sasuke's place--

The pair both laid naked on the coach breathing heavily. "Do you want this dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course," Sasuke's dobe answered.

With that answer Sasuke hieved himself inside of Naruto.

--The next day--

Naruto woke up the next morning with a headach and a sickly feeling in his throat. Oh and a sore ass. "Why the hell does my ass hurt so much?" he asked.

Next thing Naruto knew he felt Sasuke stir to face him and answered bluntly, "I think we had sex."

"What?" Naruto yelled.

"Calm down. I think it's just a drunken thing. Unless you wnat this to end up as something."

Naruto wanted to tell Sasuke how he felt about him but insteed said, "No. Can we still be friends?"

"Sure."

"Then Naruto felt sick climb up his throat. "I need a bin."

Sasuke place a bin by Naruto letting him throw up. "Hangovers suck huh?" Sasuke said.

"Tell me about it."

"Want some coffee?"

"Yes please."

Sasuke got up pulled some boxers on and went to the kitchen to make coffee. What happened last night? he thought. It'll be bst if we don't tell anyone. Sasuke walked back into the room with pain killers and coffee. "Naruto," he whispered. Naruto looked up at Sasuke. "I think it's best if we don't tell anyone about what happend."

"Yeah. Sakura would will me."

"Maybe we should tell them then," Sasuke joked.

"Very funny," Naruto said drinking his coffee and taking the pain killers.

Naruto and Sasuke, after what happened and coming to an agreement to stay friends, actted as if nothing had happened and continued as normal. Sasuke being chased by his fangilrs, mainly Saukra and Ino, and Naruto went off training. It was as if nothing had happened.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think. Next time the result of what happened that night.


End file.
